


Cam to Clancy

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Midnight gospel, The Midnight Gospel
Genre: Clancy Gilroy x reader - Freeform, Clancy gilroy/ reader - Freeform, Other, Smut, The midnight gospel - Freeform, Vouyer, cam-person, midnight gospel - Freeform, top clancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: (Clancy’s already your partner in this fic)Clancy interviews you about your career (your a cam person basically a pornstar) On your next show clancy accidentally comes in. You’ll have to read to find out what’s next!Also some top clancy, or is there ;)
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Cam to Clancy

**Author's Note:**

> For @celeste ! You wanted a cam person fic so here you go! 
> 
> If anyone of you have ideas for more fics put them down in the comments! 💗💗👀

“What’s up y’all! You are watching The midnight gospel and for today we will be talking to my amazing partner y/n!” Clancy motions towards you from the table. 

“Sup!” You wave at the camera hovering in-front of your face.

The four cameras go to different angles and hover there. You look back at clancy, Clancy gives you a smile.

“So y/n what are we talking about today?” Clancy puts his head onto his hand, he has a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Well were here today today to talk about my job as a cam-person” you reply

“So what got you into it?” Clancy leans back in his chair. 

You think for a second before saying “Ya know it pays good and I’ve been thinking about doing it.” You pause for a second and look at the camera a shit eating grin plastered on your face “also I’m just a horny ass bitch”

Clancy bursts out in laughter and you just chuckle along. 

Clancy pulls himself together and asks another question “So..what are some misconceptions as a cam person?” 

“Alot of people think badly about doing porn and shit like that...And I can see why, there’s a lot of weird shit out there and sometimes unethically made. But with how I do it I usually let people pick what’s done to me. But for money. Now that’s how you make a lot of money! You let a bunch of horny peeps watch you and they pay you to do shit.”  
You say

Clancy nods and responds “so..weird question.. well...sorta!”  
You raise your eyebrow “go on..”  
Clancy lip goes into a half smile “you ever get weird requests?”

You roll your eyes and smile “of course! Most peeps ask for like vibrators or dildos and shit like that but than some peeps will pay big money for things like pee or shit and I will absolutely not do shit! But pees another discussion”   
Clancy laughs.  
You add on “I don’t get the shit kink but people to their own.”

About an hour goes past and Clancy’s asking you about if it was ever awkward. About average money and if you ever get tired by it.

One things stood out to you was he asked about times you schedule it.   
You say “well normally during nighttime, maybe a stream every other day”

The stream continues once more and it’s been going on for a bit till it eventually stops.

“Well I hope y’all liked our stream and I’ll see ya next time on The midnight gospel!!!” He says with enthusiasm.

He shuts off his cameras and takes in a deep breath. You laugh a bit “Guessing your streams takes the energy out of you too!” 

He’s about to respond yes but laughs, he realized what you meant.   
“Yeah-yep they sure do!” He continues to laugh.

You look at your phone it says 9:35pm.   
“Oh shit it’s already night! Well I’m gonna head home I’m tired as fuck!” You yell out the last part.

Clancy gets up from his chair and walks on over to your side of the table. He rests his butt sorta on the table but not quite. You get up and he gives you a kiss on the cheek as you get up to his level.  
You give him a better kiss on the lips and slip a lil tounge and you part from him. Hugging him real tight and you and him walk over to his door.

“Hey I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” Clancy opens the door and you walk out of it and turn around to face him.

“Of course!” You smile

Clancy smiles back and you say “think of me!”  
He responds back, your walking backwards slowly. “Of course I will!” He winks.

TIME SKIP

It’s near 10:00 pm, you both were supposed to meet at 5:20 pm and clancy still hasn’t shown up or called you. Your a bit worried but you assume he’s late and he’ll come in with the spare key. 

Your lying in bed and you roll onto your side a impatient and kinda sad about the situation. To make yourself feel better you decide to scroll on pornhub out of boredom. But you watching the vids got you feeling a bit hot and bothered. You sigh but an idea strikes you.  
‘What if I do my stream tonight? If clancy comes I can invite him into the stream and even if he doesn’t come over I get paid! So win win!’

You slide out of your bed and go to your closet gathering a velvety revealing outfit for the stream. You wanna look your best if clancy comes in and hey for the viewers! 

You set your webcam up in front of your tv and you fold up your blankets and put them into your closet. You turn on your computer and put out a message to your viewers that you will be doing a stream in a minute. You hop onto the live site you use and press start. You fix your outfit and your H/c h/l hair and move on to the bed.

You wave to the web cam “what’s up peeps! Okay so we may have a possible guest on my stream so get some ideas together for that possibility!”

You get your normal requests like touching yourself and Someone request you too get yourself ready for the guest. You got a sly smile on your face “your right! Gotta get ready, so we can get straight to that shit.” You chuckle “thanks viewer your smart as flip”

You put your hands near your hole and before you start you remember to grab the lube. “Shit can forget this..” you mutter to yourself.

You continue on and lather some of the grape tasting lube onto your fingers. You’re shaking out of anticipation. You thrust your fingers into you slowly, you do this a lot but that doesn’t mean your made out of elastic. 

You pump your fingers in and out, you think of clancy ‘fuck...wish he was my fingers..’ you imagine it’s clancy topping you. Him thrusting into you deep and slow. Taking his sweet time and whispering things into your ear. You let out a low moan. “Fuck viewers, I hope are guest comes soon or I might cum soon!” You chuckle

Your viewers are commenting compliments about you and just being lowkey horny. But most of all being nice. Your glad you got some cool peeps who also gots lots of cash watching you.

(Clancy’s pov) 

‘Fuck-fuck-fuck!’ He thinks. He’s angry cause his stream took longer than usual. He’s worried you’ll be disappointed. He grabs your spare key to your house and an improvised cherry pie as on apology. He quickly moves out of his mobile home holding the hot pie in his arms. He makes his way to your house, he’s inwardly panicking. 

He’s now on the sidewalk leading to your door, your garden has a bunch of cool plants. He walks past them trying not to bump into any of the taller plants. He’s finally at the front of your door and he slides the key in but in his hurry he drops it on the floor. He takes in a deep breath of frustration and picks it up and slides it into the key hole. He takes one step inside and the kitchen light is on. He looks around but doesn’t see you lounging on your couch watching your favorite show or looking into the fridge to see what to snack on.

He calls out your name “y/n? Y/n??” 

He sets the pie into the microwave to keep it warm and heads through the back door out to your backyard. He doesn’t see you out here either he takes on final look and goes back inside and locks it. He takes a walk past your kitchen and your living room. He looks up the stares to see a peek of light.   
He thinks ‘must be in there room chilling or something’   
He takes swift steps up the stairs and down the hall past your bathroom and guestroom. He’s getting closer to the light peeking out of your room his hands on the doorknob.

(3rd pov) 

The door slowly opens and you don’t notice someone entering till you open your eyes your fingers knuckle deep into your hole. You take one look at clancy and he looks from you to camera to your fingers to your face. 

“I-im sorry I’m late..I’m guessing your busy?” He says his voice cracking every now and then.

His hands clutching the doorknob hard, he turns his eyes away too look at the ceiling. You look to your camera and think.   
You look back at him “well since your here, you might as well help me..cause you were late” you say out in a huff.   
Your kinda pissed off, but it’s hard to be at a man that cute.   
He looks at you, he’s not too good at picking choices with these things so you get up from your spot on the bed and walk toward him. You look him up and down and get real close to him. 

“You gonna help me or what? I need something to fill me up..” as you say this you move your hand over his dick, his dick twitches at your movement.  
Clancy takes in a deep breath and lets out a small groan. You slowly stroke him off and you see his pupils going big, taking in every inch of you.   
“Well? Gonna fuck me up or am I gonna have to help you?” Your shit eating grin comes back. 

Clancy slowly pushes you off of him and removes his hand from the doorknob to take your hand. He pushes you back on the bed. You see your fans commenting a lot of stuff about how shits about to get freaky!

He removes his hat and than climb on the bed in between your legs. He looks at you and quickly moves his hands to your clothing and removes them with ease. He’s a gentle guy but looks like things are about to get tougher. You take in him, looking him up and down. What a cute bitch. 

You move your hands to touch him but he grabs your wrist and puts them back down. “Dang cute boy acting tough is he?” You say in a sweet voice, trying to provoke him.

“Ugh shut up..” his face goes on fire, he may be actin tough but he sure ain’t there yet.

“What if I don’t huh? What ya gonna do about that?” You got a grin on your face, you want him to get mad.

He lets out a loud huff of air and let’s go of your wrist. He puts a pillow near the edge of the bed and he grabs your hand pulling you up and setting you too lay on your stomach. You rest your head on the pillow realizing where this may go. You stare into the blankness of the camera, it’s void staring back at you. 

You feel him prod his finger into your loosened hole, you shiver at the intrusion. It’s feels different when someone else puts their finger in you. You move your hips back onto his finger but his hand stops you from moving any further back. 

“Nope! Okay look y/n..You asked my to fuck you up. Not let you do all the work. You just lay there and take it in” 

You let out a whimper as he puts a couple more fingers into your hole and curls them.   
“hnng...fuck..” you moan out softly. You take a look at your camera and your getting a lot of donations.

Clancy slides his finger out and back into you hole. “Damn y/n you got all loosened up for me?” He spreads his fingers apart inside of you as he says this. He pulls his fingers out and puts them in his mouth. “Mmm..fuck! And my favorite flavor? You really outdone yourself.” He pats your butt a bit.

You feel yourself shudder under his touch, whenever he tops he feels like a different person. You gaze goes back in-front of you. He humps his still clothed cock against your hole, he puts his hand in the middle of your back. Slowly thriving against your entrance. You feel his sizeable bulge against you.

“HNNG-fuck~ y/n you sure your gonna be able to take all this?” He’s good at getting you all flustered. You feel his pink skirt rimmed with yellow brushing against your thigh as he thrusts up and down. 

“Cmon clancy please..” you say quiet, he’s getting you good. Your tired of his teasing. 

He strokes your ass and says in a innocent voice “huh? What did you say y/n?” He raises his eyebrow and pretends he didn’t hear you.

“Just...” you put your head into the pillow.  
“Just what y/n?” He gets a grin on his face.   
You grab the blankets as he keeps his movements going but their slow and is making you frustrated.

“Fuckin! Put your dick in me already! Sheesh man..” your obviously pissed off at his antics. 

You feel clancy move his hips from your back area and lifts up his skirt and pulls down his underwear and throws it onto the floor. He’s only wearing his skirt now, but his dick is hard and throbbing that it keeps his skirt in place. His cock standing up proudly, you feel him tap it against your hole a few times. He even takes the time to grab the lube and spreading it on his dick and in your hole. 

You think ‘THIS BITCH IS STILL TEASING I SWEAR IM GONNA-‘ 

You feel his thick throbbing cock fill up your hole, you immediately tighten around his length. You let out a loud moan at the sudden thickness entering you. 

“Fuck..y/n, you feel so amazing” no hint of him making fun of you in his voice. You feel your heart warms up at his comment although it’s a freaky comment.

“If I feel so amazing you should get to moving” but at the moment you just want him to fuck you hard not be the cute bitch he is.

He lets out a huff and rolls his eyes, he takes ahold of your hips and gives one hard thrust, he’s deep in you and his dick twitches against your insides. You probably could’ve let go right there but your not letting this bitch win. 

You feel him continue his movement and just going hard into you. He’s not gonna hold back and you know that for sure. He keeps thrusting into you, having a good pace set. You hear him moan loudly, he sounds so good.

You look back at him seeing his eyes roll back, you feel your parts go on fire. He should start doing your kinda streams instead. You keep watching him from the corner of your eye, he looks like he’s in heaven. But you wanna have more fun. As he’s thrusting into you, you ram your hips hard back onto his cock as he thrusts forward. 

“OH F-“ his hips stutter a bit and you keep going back on his dick, you wanna make him a moaning mess. Yeah you wanted this to be your night, but seeing him squirm under you was even better.

You keep going back into his dick and somehow you change your position to being on his lap. You ride his dick and his head is leaned against the wall his eyes tightly shut.

“Clancy you can’t even top me-what a little bitch! you and your thick fucking cock-“ you say quickly whilst riding him.

He just groans deeply at your comments, you keep going   
“Look at you in bliss over there while I do all the work, all the work you do is working me up! I’m taking action and I’M gonna mess you up! You look so close to cumming!” you comb your hand through his hair. 

He’s panting and you feel his hands go on either side of your waist. He opens his eyes too look at you And he responds   
“Your right y/n-your so right! HNNG-“ you slam yourself hard onto him, he has no right to speak when he ”failed” you.

You move off his cock and move between his legs your ass in full view in front of the camera. You take his cock into your hands and you stroke him as fast as you can. You take his length into your mouth, trying not to choke on him. He puts his hand into your hair as you deep throat him. 

“oH mY gOSh! SHIT! SHI-“ clancy lets out a bunch of curses he a moaning mess. 

You give him a few hard suck around his length and you suck on his tip and look him in the eyes. You move your hand to your part, quickly touching it. You feel yourself near the edge. 

You pump his cock hard and you see his hips stutter upward. Your holding onto his dick at the bottom to make him not cum. 

“No..no..no clancy! I’m not letting you cum till I want you too.” You look up at him, your still stimulating your part. Your breathing out hot air onto his dick and he just whimpers at you. He wants to cum so bad.

You rub your thumb on his length still holding onto him.   
“I’ll let you cum..but what you gotta do is cum all over my face.. you want that clancy you wanna let yourself go all over me?” You voice sweet like honey.

“Please-please just fuckin let me” clancy whimpers out clearly on the edge and your dirty talk not doing him any good. 

“As you wish clancy~” you stroke your part and Clancy’s cock in unison and surely enough clancy cums all over your face and let’s put the loudest moan that night. Just hearing that moan made you go off the edge. 

You take a moment to gather yourself, the feeling still boarding through you. You slowly get up from where you were bending over clancy. You take a look at him, his eyes on your face. He’s taking a look at his mess he made of your face. Letting out deep breaths, his face a pinkish red. 

You give him a peck on his forehead, you feel his hair a few times and you look back at the camera and say   
“Well I hope you all enjoyed that and have a wonderful rest of your night!” Your voice is slower than usual, your sleepy from all that action. 

You get up and switch off the camera and go to your laptop, your legs a bit weak. You check the donations and just in that night you got a sizable amount. You smile and look over to see clancy just staring at you. He looks like he’s about to pass out, you wipe of his cum with your hand and you take an experimental lick. Doesn’t taste as good as you thought it would. Clancy lets out a snort, he saw your face go scrunched up.

“What?” You say with a raised eyebrow.  
“Nothing-nothing. Just looking at ya” he smiles at you and it’s one of his ‘I love you a lot even though you are kinda weird and a bitch look’ you feel your heart melt, he’s such a dork.

You grab the blanket from your closet and the box of tissues near your computer and you crawl onto the bed and begin to wipe him off and he takes a few and wipes your love juices onto the tissues. You grab his tissues and yours and shoot both into the trash near your door but you miss. You just shrug and take the pillow from the edge of the bed and you see clancy already dozing off on your other pillow. You set you head down on the one in your hand and take clancy into your arms. You kiss his forehead and you see him smile and he hugs you closer.


End file.
